moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmaline Everhurst
Description Emmaline is a kind soul who has always put her husband and children before all else. In her youth, she was beautiful, and even as she reaches the end of her life, she still retains a certain attractiveness that can only be cultivated by a true heart and well executed best intentions. She is known as the matriarch of her family and when she speaks, she is listened to. While her husband is ultimately the head of the household, they do nothing without consulting each other. As her husband's health continues to fail, Emmaline stands tall and proud, able to continue on and speak for them both when trouble arises or their children need direction. She is a tall woman with long white hair. Unable to engage in too many physical activities, she still stays as active as she can in order to continue her history of good health. Emmaline is tall for a woman, almost even with her husband at five foot eleven and carries herself in an manner of authority. History Born in Lordaeron to the Adalaid family, Emmaline was married off in her late teens to the Everhurst Family as a means to strengthen the relationships between the two cities and forge an everlasting friendship between the families. From the start, she was a free spirited woman that believed in truth, honesty, and seeing the best in people, even those who may or may not be interested in returning the courtesy. Her family was of noble blood, and although she was the first born daughter, destined to be married off to the suitor of her father's choosing, Emmline still went out and did as she pleased, learning the arts of swordsmanship, horseback riding, and archery. This turned out to be quite an asset as soon the Age of Peace was no more and the young woman found herself fighting gnolls, orcs, and who knows what else alongside her new husband in defense of their family and land. Along the way, Emmaline gave birth to four beautiful children. Each was healthy and lived through the struggles of the First War. Her youngest son, Tanis, passed away at the age of ten and it was a terrible time for both her and her husband. However, they had each other to lean upon and with the support of their other children, managed to survive the rest of their lives without another death in the family. When the Everhurst family finally made their way back to Lakecrest in the Redridge Mountains, Emmaline played a key role, alongside her husband, in rebuilding what they had lost and assisting in the formation of their small militia to defend their lands. While she had become mainly a motherly figure to the family and her people, she never lost the strength or leadership of her younger years. Family Emmaline is the proud mother of four children. Dalton Everhurst, Angelica Everhurst, Amanda Everhurst, and Tanis Everhurst. Within the Duchy of Lakecrest, what remains of her husband Arthur's family live within the community and while they all get along, they are not particularly close. Several of her extended family has passed away over the years and with the fall of Lordaeron, her own flesh and blood outside of the Everhurst name, have passed away or been killed off. The Adalaid name is no more, however, Emmaline lives on and the embodiment of her nature is carried on through her children. Blessed with five grandchildren, Emmaline is a doting grandmother and a present member of the family. She has three grandchildren from Dalton and Francine: Richard, Hannah, and Lucas. Her daughter Angelica was married off to Antony Hemsworth and they have two children: James and Sarah. Curently Currently, life finds Emmaline aging, yet in good health. She lives in Lakecrest and is active on a daily basis. From time to time she will wander into Stormwind if her daughter, Amanda, has failed to visit home in an extended period of time (which is often), but for the most part she spends her days delegating the duties of the Duchy and playing with her grandchildren. If there is a matter that needs to be handled by the Duke, she will act as his ears and voice, able to handle the majority of the issues facing them today. Arthur's health is failing him and more often than not, he is bed ridden. This strains Emmaline's heart and every night, she always returns to his bed. A nurturing woman at heart, there is no one in the Duchy that has a negative thing to say about the strong, caring, and resolute matriarch of their land. Trivia * Emmaline is still alive and active. From time to time she makes appearances in Stormwind. * Although never officially a priestess of the Light, Emmaline and Amanda have spent countless hours studying together resulting in the matriarch having substantial knowledge and access to the powers granted by the Light through her faith. * Emmaline will never forgive herself for the loss of Tanis. * Her favorite color is Yellow. * In her twenties, Emmaline once killed three orcs with one shot of a rifle. How? Ask. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwindian